Ash to Ash, Bone to Bone
by VampireOfTheNet
Summary: It's graduation day, but a mysterious stranger visits Miley.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello, there. This is a Hannah Montana fic that I felt like writing a long time ago. I seriously, seriously doubt that I'll continue it, but if I get some good reviews, then I might make a chapter 2. I hope you enjoy this story._

_P.S. I do not own Hannah Montana. I only own my OC, Bone. _

A cold wind blew across the usually warm and sunny California city. A man dressed in black stood on a dark building looking down at the dimly lit street. A slow smile spread across his face.

"Finally, princess." He muttered to himself, seeing the dark house. "I've come."

After another blast of icy wind, the man was gone.

……….

The next day, the sun illuminated and warmed Miley's city.

"Miley!" Robby Ray called up. "Come on, girl! You'll be late for your last day of school!"

Miley smiled and yelled down, "Coming, daddy!"

Applying the last bit of lipstick, Miley grabbed her blue purse and ran downstairs.

"Geez, girl." Robby said as he saw his daughter run down the steps. "What takes you so long?"

Miley shrugged and said, "Sorry, daddy. I guess it's 'cause I've got a boyfriend to impress."

Robby shook his head and said, "You know, if you dump 'im, that shoe offer is still open."

Miley laughed and said, "No, thanks, dad."

At that moment, Jackson walked down the stairs. "Hey, Miles. When you see Oliver, could you give him this for me?"

"Sure. What?" Jackson smacked Miley upside the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

Jackson's brow furrowed and he said, "Thanks to your friend Oliver, my cell phone exploded."

"How did Oliver do that?" Jackson shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine."

And he walked out of the door, toward his blue car.

Miley growled and said, "Dad, when is Jackson gonna go to that college?"

Robby sighed and said, "Whenever we get that acceptance letter." Robby handed Miley a plate of pancakes and said, "Eat up. You've got to leave in a half-hour, then it's Robby Ray time."

Miley rolled her eyes, and poured some syrup on her brown fluffy pancakes.

After a couple of minutes, Miley arrived at school, where the usual band of Hannah Montana fans swarmed her.

"Miley!" They screamed. "We love you!"

Miley sighed and weaved her way through the crowd. "Kinda makes you wish you'd never revealed your secret, huh?" Lilly said, arriving beside her.

Miley rolled her eyes and said, "Lilly, how many times are you going to rub it in?"

Lilly shrugged and said, "Well, this might be the last time, since we're graduating today."

Miley smiled and said, "Yeah. I can't believe it. It all happened so fast."

Oliver walked up to them and said, "What happened so fast?"

Remembering Jackson, Miley raised her hand and smacked Oliver upside the head.

"Ow! Geez! What was that for?"

"For Jackson's phone."

"Ooh, yeah. Tell him I said I was sorry."

Miley shrugged, arriving at her locker. "Whatever."

Miley opened her dull blue locker and grabbed the notebook that held all of her songs. The notebook had a green cover that was almost entirely covered with stickers. Miley then closed her locker and pulled her cell phone out of her purse, checking for messages.

"That's weird." She said, seeing that there were zero messages.

"What is?" Lilly said, rifling through her own purse. Oliver had already left to go to his locker.

"Jake usually leaves me a message every morning, but he didn't today."

Lilly shrugged and said, "Why don't you ask him why? Here he comes."

Miley looked up from her phone to see Jake Ryan walk towards the two girls. Miley put her phone away and smiled as Jake approached.

"Hey, Miley." Jake said with a small smile. "Can we talk?"

Miley nodded, looking at Lilly. Lilly grumbled and turned away.

"I guess I'll just go to the bathroom."

"So what's up?" Miley asked, looking back at Jake.

Jake sighed and said, "I… I think we should break up."

Miley's world crumbled and shattered, falling away.

Tears starting to pool up, she said, "What? Wh-what do you mean?"

"Miley, I'm just not feeling any spark behind us. I'm sorry, but we've got to start seeing other people. Besides, I'm leaving to go to Hawaii for three years."

When Miley didn't say anything, Jake sighed, turned around, and walked away.

"Jake…" Miley said, her voice small and shaking. When Lilly returned, Miley was nowhere to be found.

……….

Miley had spent the rest of the school day in the bathroom, tears running down her face, writing songs in her notebook. When the last bell rang, Miley stood up and walked out of the bathroom, heading out to the parking lot. But she stopped when she saw a boy her age leaning against her car, staring at her. He was wearing a black shirt with a white, smiling skull on it, black jeans, a dark brown cowboy hat with the same skull on it, and a dark pair of sunglasses. Against his shirt was a strange necklace. It was a single black string with an odd, white stone.

Seeing her, the stranger smiled. "Hello, Miley."

Miley looked confused and said, "Do… do I know you?"

Ignoring her question, the stranger said, "What's wrong, Miley? Have you been crying?"

Miley glared at the boy and said, "None of your business."

The boy frowned and said, "Actually, it very much is my business."

The boy raised a pale hand and placed it on the hood of Miley's car. Suddenly, white flames erupted where the boy's hand was resting. The fire spread over the car and died away, revealing an even cooler, sleeker black car with the stranger's skull symbol on the hood.

"What did you just do?!"

The boy smiled. "You like it?"

The boy gestured with his fingers, and Miley's keys flew out of her pocket and landed in his hand. As soon as they made contact, her keys erupted in white fire and were replaced with a long, silver key with a skull keychain on the ring. The boy threw the now single key back to Miley. As soon as she caught them, he was gone.

……….

On the way home, Miley's cell phone started ringing. Looking at the caller ID, she groaned. It was Lilly.

She pushed the green button and said, "Hello?"

"Hey, Miley. What happened? Where were you today?"

Miley sniffled and said, "I was sick, so I went home."

"Oh, I'm sorry. What did Jake want to say to you?" "

Jake? Jake… um… didn't really say anything."

There was silence for a little bit, then Lilly said, "Alright. I can tell you don't want to talk now. Will I see you at the graduation ceremony?"

Miley nodded and said, "Yeah. I've gotta get my diploma, don't I? I'll see you there."

And she turned off her phone, looking at the road with sad eyes.

……….

Two hours later, Miley stood in a line behind a stage, hidden from the crowd by a long blue curtain.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is our honor to present our class of 2010. First up: Miss Julia Aria!"

The girl at the front of the walked up on stage, as a round of applause rang out. Miley looked down at the blue gown she was wearing and sighed. Suddenly, she felt cold, even though she was outside and it was a perfectly sunny summer day.

"Hello." Miley yelped and saw the stranger, only this time he was wearing a black cap and gown, and a golden class ring was on his finger.

"Where did you come from? Who are you?"

The boy smiled and said, "My name is William Marco IV, but you can call me Bone. I'm here to make sure everything goes well for you."

Miley leaned toward Bone. "Are… are you an angel?"

Bone seemed surprised for a second, then chuckled. "Ah, so you've had a run-in with angels, have you? Well, no. I'm not an angel. I'm something extremely different…."

Bone stared past Miley, and she turned around. Standing behind the line stood a giant bear, nearly 20 feet tall. Its right arm appeared to be mechanical. The brown bear opened its mouth and roared, revealing two rows of extremely sharp teeth.

"What is that?!" Miley screamed, horror on her face.

Bone, however, sighed and looked around, picking up a stick.

"This will have to do, I suppose."

White fire erupted from Bone's palm and spread over the stick. Once it died away, the stick had transformed into a long, wooden sword, with a skull on the hilt. Bone slowly walked towards the bear, his form starting to shift. Bone's clothes transformed into a black, sleek suit of armor. The gown became the breastplate, leg pieces, and arm pieces, and the cap became a shiny helmet. Along the breastplate was a golden line that wrapped around his back. Bone flexed his fingers, and silver spikes erupted along his arm pieces.

"Let's go, reject." Bone's voice echoed in his helmet.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews, those who did. I've written the second chapter. I'm glad you guys enjoy it. I hope that everyone will continue to review. I need a pick-me-up right now…._

The bear snuffed and growled. Its long black claws grew to two feet long. Bone raised his wooden sword and yelled, running at the bear. The bear growled and dropped down to all fours, running at Bone. Its metal arm clunked every time it connected with the ground.

Bone sliced with his wooden sword, which connected with the bear's metal arm. The sword flew from Bone's hands and landed a couple of feet away. As soon as the sword left Bone's hand, it transformed back into a stick.

The bear roared and smacked Bone away, causing him to fly through the air and land next to Miley.

"Are you okay, Bone?"

Surprisingly, Bone smiled and stood back up.

"Not to worry, princess. I'm unharmed."

"What? But… how? That fall should've broken every bone in your body."

Bone chuckled and said, "'Should' very rarely applies to me. Now, do you have some type of weapon, or anything…?" Miley shook her head. "Great. That's great."

Bone faced the bear and pulled a knife out of his pocket. The blade looked like it was made of gold, and the hilt looked like it was made of silver. Strange, red-colored etchings covered the blade.

"My favorite possession." Bone muttered. "My father gave this to me when he died. I don't like using it for battle, but I guess I've got no choice."

Black flames spread over the knife, and it transformed into a long, golden sword.

The bear growled when he saw it and rushed forward. But this time, Bone was ready. He rushed forward, blade flashing, and the bear literally fell in pieces around him.

Bone looked at his blood-stained sword sadly and started cleaning it with a piece of cloth that was in his pocket. The students who hadn't gotten their diploma yet were cowering in the corner, staring at Bone like he was a monster. Bone glanced at them and raised his hand. Suddenly, the student's faces became blank, and they went back into a line, waiting for their name to be called.

"What was that?" Miley whispered to Bone.

After Bone's sword was clean, it transformed back into a dagger and he replaced it. "That was a monster. A reject. He came from my world."

"Your… world?"

Instead of answering, Bone turned around and said, "Be careful, princess. Things aren't always what they seem." And he disappeared.

Questions swarmed inside Miley's head. Who _was _this boy? Why did he call her princess? And how did he do that… black-fire thing?

"Next up… Miley Stewart!"

Miley gulped and stepped onstage.

……….

A couple of hours later, Miley arrived at her house.

"Hey, Miles." Jackson said. "Dad said that we're gonna go someplace special, since you graduated."

"Um… I don't know about that. I think I might just stay here."

"Stay here?!" Robby Ray stepped through the back door, wearing sweat pants and a gray shirt. It was obvious he had been jogging. "How come? We can go anywhere ya want! We could even bring Jake along, if ya want."

Suddenly remembering Jake, Miley's eyes teared up and she ran into her room.

Jackson watched her retreating form and said, "Do ya… think something happened between her and Jake?" Robby Ray sighed and walked into the kitchen. "What're you doin', dad?"

"I'm makin' my famous Loco Hot Cocoa. If somethin' _did _happen between them, then I'm gonna want to be prepared."

"Ah. Got it. But if this is gonna be anything like it was before, then we're gonna need more than your hot cocoa. I'm talkin' a new car, burnt photos, and the breaking of a couple of things. Better keep all breakables away from her."

Miley's father sighed and added the whipped cream to the cocoa, completing the picture. "Yeah, you're probably right, Jackson. But, ya never know. Maybe a new song will come out of this."

Miley was lying on her bed, crying into her pillow.

"You know, I would've thought that you'd have run out of tears." A voice said.

Miley looked up to see Bone standing by her doorway. He was dressed like he had been the first time she'd seen him.

"How did you get in here?"

Bone smiled and said, "The same way you did. Through the door."

"That's not what I meant. How'd you get past my dad and my brother?"

Instead of answering, Bone just stared at her.

"What's wrong, princess? Why are you crying?"

Miley glared at him and said, "My boyfriend dumped me."

Her answer didn't faze Bone a bit. Without a moment of hesitation, he said, "Yes, I know that. But why are you crying?"

"Isn't crying… the natural response? Wait a minute…. You know that? What are you, some kind of stalker?"

Bone chuckled and said, "'Stalker' is kind of a harsh word. I'm more like a… 'protector'." Then, his smile turned into a frown. "No, I don't believe that crying is the natural response. If this 'boyfriend' of yours doesn't want to be with you, than it's his loss, isn't it? Besides, he's not right for you."

"And who is?"

Bone smiled, and disappeared. Miley looked around, surprised, but Bone didn't appear to be anywhere.

Suddenly, someone knocked on her door, and Miley's dad walked in.

"Hey, Miley." Her dad said, holding two cups of hot chocolate. "You doin' okay?"

Miley shook her head. "Not really, daddy. I kinda feel like I'm losing my mind."

Miley's dad nodded and said, "I know what you mean, honey. I've lost girls in my time, so I kinda get what you're goin' through."

Miley nodded. "Jake broke up with me, dad. I know that I was stupid for going back to him. But… Jake just seemed like a really nice guy, and…." Miley sighed.

Robby Ray nodded and said, "I get it, hon. I know you'll make the right choice. Just… _please _don't go back to him _again._"

Miley nodded and said, "Don't worry, dad. I won't."

Miley's dad handed her one of his hot chocolates, and Miley sipped it. With a smile on his face, he walked out of the room.

As soon as he the door shut behind him, a cold wind blew through the room, and Bone reappeared.

"What… how do you do that?"

Bone smiled and said, "I'm sure that you'll get used to it, princess."

"Why do you keep calling me princess? I don't even know you."

Bone sighed sadly and said, "Yes. It's unfortunate, but it's true. You don't know me. But I know you."

Miley rolled her eyes and said, "Well, duh. I'm Hannah Montana. Or, at least, I was."

Bone chuckled and picked up a Hannah Montana bobble-head that was on the nightstand.

"Hannah Montana… an interesting persona, no doubt, but I fear that you have let her come to your head."

"What do you mean?"

"You are so much more than Hannah Montana. Hannah… is _nothing, _compared to who you really are. If only you knew that."

"Listen… I don't know who you are, but if you don't leave right now, I'm going to call the police!"

Bone smiled sadly and set the bobble-head back down. "How sad. You should know by now that the police wouldn't be able to stop me." He tipped his hat as a farewell gesture. "But I shall leave. For now, at least. _Adieu_."

And he disappeared. Miley looked at the spot Bone had been standing in moments ago, and dialed Lilly's number.

"Hey, Miley. What's up?"

"Lilly, I want you over here now. Can you come over?"

"Sure, Miley, but it's gonna be hard to get past the press."

Miley sighed and looked out the window at the press that surrounded her house. It seemed like they were there 24/7. "Can you please just try?"

"Sure, Miley. I'll be there soon."

"Thanks, Lilly."

And Miley hung up her phone.

……….

Lilly managed to wrestle her way in and walked up to Miley's room. "Alright, Miley. I'm here. You know, it's really cool. Now I don't have to wear that itchy wig for people to recognize me as Lola."

"Yeah, that's great, Lilly, but I'm having a major problem."

Lilly looked at Miley with concern. Miley was sitting on her bed, staring at a picture of her and Jake together.

"What's wrong?"

"Jake broke up with me… but… that's the least of my problems right now."

"The least of your problems? What? But Jake was everything in the world to you!"

"Yeah… but… there's this other guy…."

"You're already in love with someone else? Wow, you work _fast. _Who is he? Someone famous?"

"No, Lilly, not like that. This guy… he… I don't know how to explain him."

"Uh… okay…."

"He kind of… makes things transform. And he fights giant bears."

Lilly stared at Miley. "Miley… I think Jake breaking up with you has messed your mind up."

Miley looked down and sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hey, there. Sorry I haven't updated on this story for a while. Can't let my Hannah fans go unchecked, can I? In case you were wondering, I plan on putting Dandruff Danny, Mikayla, and the Jonas Brothers in here. I, uh… I think that's how you spell "Mikayla". You know, Hannah's rival. She made "If Cupid Had A Heart"? Which… isn't a real song. Ringing a bell? No? Well, she's gonna be in here, anyway. _

_Peace out, guys. _

That night, Miley had strange dreams. About that strange bear… Jake… and that new guy, Bone. Who was he? What could he possibly have to do with Miley? Miley awoke in the middle of the night with a gasp. She had had a nightmare about the bear. It had captured her and eaten her in one bite. Miley flicked on her beside lamp and looked around. Bone wasn't there. Was yesterday just a dream? Had her mind made up Jake breaking up with her, Bone, and the freakish bear monster?

Miley turned her head and was surprised to see a kitten sitting next to her. One of the cat's eyes was yellow, and the other was blue. It had black fur and shiny, silver teeth.

"Huh? How did _you _get in here, little fella?"

The kitten stared at her for a couple of seconds, then bared its teeth. The silver teeth shone in the light. The kitten growled and hissed as its fur rose.

"Huh? What're you-"

The cat's claws erupted from its paws, and it jumped into the air, aiming for Miley's face. Suddenly, Bone appeared and stood got between the cat and Miley.

Bone screamed as the little kitten attacked his face. Bone managed to detach the kitten and raised his dagger, which turned into a sword. Miley looked at Bone's face, which had many scratches in it, and blood dripped down his cheeks. Suddenly, as Miley watched, the scratches closed by themselves and the blood disappeared. The kitten glared at Bone and hissed.

Bone shifted and said, "Ready, to go, little cat?"

The kitten arched its back and growled. It jumped into the air, claws at the ready, but Bone raised his blade and sliced the cat in half. Black blood rained down over Bone, and he inspected his blade. Other than being covered by the strange-colored blood, the blade was unharmed. Bone took a cloth from his pocket and started wiping the blood away.

"Sorry, Miley." He said, keeping his eyes on his sword. "I didn't mean for it to get past my defenses. I was a little… drowsy. Sorry I let my guard down."

"What… what was that thing?"

"A dang Necroken. Their ancestors were created by the government, by mutating feline cells. Eventually, the specimens managed to escape the lab they were in when it was caught on fire. Those specimens mated with domestic cats, resulting in the Necroken. The specimens from the lab died after a while, not being accustomed to the wildlife." Eyes still on his weapon, Bone muttered, "Man… you know difficult it is to get out Necroken blood? Geez."

Miley inhaled and said, "I think you're gonna need to explain some things to me. I'm _really _confused."

Bone changed his sword back into a dagger and nodded. "Of course. You deserve an explanation. What do you want to know?"

"You said that you were from 3072. What do you mean?"

Bone winced and said, "Um… okay…. Yes, I'm from 3072. In that time, democracy is gone. We're back to queens and kings, and the like. The king of Japan, King Honageegowi, enjoys mutating animals and making freakish creations. Like the bear that I battled earlier. Or the creatures that made the Necroken. And there are many, many more. Creatures that would give you nightmares. King Olive, the king of America, and King DeLong, the king of Germany, have attempted to stop these mutations from going on, but Japan is threatening with war. If we have war, then the entire Earth will, no doubt, cease to exist. We have the kind of weaponry to do that."

Miley stared at Bone, as if unsure whether to believe him or not. "So… you went back in time?"

Bone nodded and said, "Yes. King Olive sent me back in time, using the only time machine our country had, to find you."

"_Me_?Why _me_?"

Bone stiffened and he said, "That's restricted."

"What do you mean, it's restricted?"

Bone looked down and said, "I can't tell you. I've received direct orders from King Olive not to tell you. You'll find out eventually."

Miley frowned and said, "Fine. Tell me more about yourself."

Bone relaxed and said, "Alright. What would you like to know?"

"How do you have these… powers?"

Bone smiled sadly and said, "Let's just say that Japan wasn't interested in mutating just _animals._"

"You've been experimented on?"

Bone nodded. "I'm not the only one. More people are mutated than not. Parents give their powers to their offspring. It's in our genes now. But I'm… different."

"How so?"

"I have more powers than most. You've seen all that I can do. Teleport, change things with my will, change my appearance, make people forget things… and it seems like I get a new skill every day. That's why I was chosen to go on this mission. I'm powerful. And I've trained my entire life. I'm skilled in all martial arts, and I'm a master with a sword. I'm pretty good with a bow-and-arrow, too, but it isn't my strongest."

"So… why are these monsters after me, in the first place?"

Bone shook his head. "That's restricted, too. Sorry. Truthfully, I was disappointed to see that you were famous."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because the guys who want to… kill you… can find you a whole lot easier."

Miley glared at him and said, "Well, I'm sorry I became famous. I didn't realize I had such a _bounty _on my head."

Bone's eyes widened and he said, "No, I didn't mean it like that. I mean, I'm happy that you became famous. That's great for you."

Miley looked down in anger. "You're talking to me like we've known each other forever. But we just met. Why should I care if you're happy that I became famous?"

Bone frowned and said, "I'm sorry. You're right. Would you like me to leave?"

Miley shook her head. "No… but… still… I barely know you."

Bone blinked and said, "You barely know me… but you want me to stay?"

"I don't really understand it myself, but… you seem like an okay guy to me."

Bone's eyebrows scrunched together and he looked away. "This isn't playing out the way I planned."

"What do you mean?"


End file.
